Hogwarts School Musical
by xXxLuna-MayxXx
Summary: Hogwarts has school plays to you know. Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot, because if i did, well, i wouldnt be writting this right now, would I?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I came up with because I was bored in math class!

Chapter 1:

Auditions-

'Luna Lovegood, why did you even agree to this? You HATE performing in front of other people, so what made you even think about doing this? What makes you think you even have a chance?????' She wracked her brain for an answer, but couldn't find one, leaving her to her pacing as she listened to Hermione's amazing voice.

'Of course she'll get the lead, she's amazing AND beautiful, so who wouldn't pick here. Why am I here for this?' These thoughts kept acing through her mind as Hermione finished the song she was singing and she heard Professor Dumbledore call out

"And now we have the part of Elphieba, but only one two people signed up to try out, so up first we will have Miss. Parkinson. If you will kindly come up here and sing the song you chose, we can move on to Miss Lovegood."

Pansy Parkinson nodded and stood behind the microphone, hands clasped nervously behind her back.

"Hi, I'm singing Glory by Selah" the three teachers nodded at her as a cue for her to continue, and she nodded at the pianist, then took a deep breath and began to squawk out the notes, turning a once beautiful song to dog vomit.

_One day eyes that are blind will see you clearly  
And one day all who deny will finally believe  
One __day hearts__ made of stone will break in pieces  
And one day chains once unbroken will fall down at your feet  
So we wait for that one day come quickly_

"Okay, thank you! That's enough!" Professor McGonagall called over the racket, but Pansy kept going.

We want to see your Glory

_Every knee falls down before thee  
Every tongue offers you praise  
With every hand raised  
Singing Glory  
To you and unto you only  
We'll sing Glory to Your name  
_

Luna couldn't believe her luck as they unplugged the microphone. And called out her name. 'Bad luck that is." She thought bitterly as she stepped up to the microphone herself, ignoring the jeering call of Malfoy yelling

"God no! Who wants to hear loony Lovegood sing?" A copy of Hogwarts A history went sailing through the air and struck him smartly on the top of his head. The three professors nodded at her, hoping she was better then Pansy.

"Hello," She spoke into the microphone in her dreamy voice, glad that she wasn't stuttering. "I'm singing The gift by Aselin Debison." She nodded at the new pianist (the one she had been practicing with for all of three hours) to let them know to get ready for their cue.

Taking a deep breath, Luna began her song,

A poor orphan girl named Maria  
was walking the market one day  
she stopped for to rest by the road side  
where a bird with a broken wing laid  
a few moments passed till she saw it  
for it's feathers were covered with sand  
and soon clean and rapped it was traveling  
in the warmth of Maria's small hand  
she happily gave her last paso  
of a cage made of freshes and twine  
she fed it loose corn from the market  
watched it grow stronger with time  
now the gift giving service was coming  
and the church arm with tinsel and light  
an' all of the town folk brought presents  
to lay by the manger that night  
there were diamonds, incents and perfumes  
and packages fit for a king  
but for one raged bird in his small cage  
Maria had nothing to bring  
she waited till just before midnight  
so no one would see her go in  
and crying she knelt be the manger  
for her gift was unworthy of him  
then a voice spoke to her through the darkness  
Maria what brings you to me  
if the bird in the cage is your offering  
open the door let me see  
so she trembled she did as he asked her  
an' out of the cage the bird flew  
soaring up into the rafters  
on a wing that would feel good just new  
an' just as the midnight bells rang out  
and the little bird started to sing  
a song that no words could recapture  
for its beauty was fit for a king  
now Maria felt blessed just to listen  
to the cascade a note sweet and long  
as her offering was lifted to heaven  
by the very first night in Gales song

Little did Luna know that the microphone was never turned back on, and the pianist had missed her cue, so she had been singing the whole song on pitch and without any sound support.

A/N Message me to let me know what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N okay, so I got a huge surge to write something after only two whole people reviewed!!!!! YAY! Anyhoo, here goes:

Chapter 2-

Cast list and first Practice-

Luna was stunned. Was that really her name up on that list? Maybe she was doing something right. And knowing this, she felt so much better. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see…Harry, an anxious expression on his face.

"Hey Luna. Um…….can I get by maybe? I really don't know why I even auditioned, except that Ginny threatened to break up with me if I didn't…….I just want the relief of knowing that I –" Harry was cut off by Luna's finger pointing at where his name was on the list, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head

"WHAT???" he shouted a little too loudly for Luna's taste, but whatever. The List read:

**Official Cast List**

**For the**

**Hogwarts Production of**

**Wicked**

**Hermione Granger……………………………………………….Glinda**

**Draco Malfoy……………………………………………………Boq**

**Ginny Weasley……………………………………………………..Nessa**

**Pansy Parkinson………………………………………………….Munchkin Mayors wife**

**Professor McGonagall……………………………………………Madame Morrible**

**Professor Dumbledore…………………………………………….The Wizard**

**Professor Slughorn…………………………………………………The Munchkin Mayor**

**Ronald Weasley……………………………………………………..Dr. Dillimond**

**Harry Potter…………………………………………………………..Fyiero**

**Luna Lovegood ………………………………………………………..****Elphieba**

**All other students who were brave enough to try out for this years school production must come to the first try out to be cast as an extra, set design, costume design, or understudy to one of the minor characters. We are sorry that you didn't make the cut and encourage you to try out for next years musical as well.**

**Your headmaster,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Both Harry and Luna were stunned. They didn't know if they should take it seriously or if it was some kind of cruel practical joke they should just ignore.

"S-so I guess w-we should probably head to t-the great hall for the f-first auditions, s-shouldn't we?" Luna said, cringing when she noticed that she was stuttering. Harry gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey Luna? Can I ask you something?" Luna smiled and looked down at the floor shyly. Harry could never know how much she wanted him to break up with his current girlfriend and ask her out instead. He would never the same way, so the secret had to remain hidden in her heart until the day she hoped would come where harry would profess his undying love for her.

"Luna? Heeee-llloooo?" He called out, waving his hand in front of her face.

"W-what? I'm sorry, um, y-yea, you can, b-but my l-limit is two a d-day, so make i-it a good o-one." Damn it! She hated her stupid stutter. Harry smiled again. She loved the smile he gave her. It was as if the smile was reserved only for her and he too had a hidden secret.

"Do you always stutter when you're nervous?" Luna blushed furiously and looked away from his green eyes that always seemed to put her in a trance.

"Aww, no don't be embarrassed about it, I think its kind of cute, actually." It was Harry's turn to blush now as Luna's head snapped up in astonishment. But before she could say anything else to him, Hermione popped out of the great hall and spotted them.

"There you two are! You're late, so come on!" Shooting Harry one last glance, and a shy smile, Luna slipped into the great hall after Hermione, who held the door open for him as well.

Ginny glared at harry as he entered. And hissed

"Just because you're starring in the play together does not mean that I want you spending time with that freak!" Harry glared as well, and hissed back

"And just because you're jealous because someone who's less popular than you got the lead role does not mean you get to control who I hang out with." Ginny's eyes flashed with anger and she was about to say something back to him when professor Dumbledore cleared is throat.

"Yes, well no that everyone is here, we'll begin. Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger, If you would be so kind to follow Miss Brown and Miss Patil, they will show you how to practice putting on your makeup and such, everyone else, please pay attention up here, we will be going over the rules of conduct for how you will treat your fellow cast members during practices and performances." Everyone did as they were told, mostly to avoid the glares of professor McGonagall, and they got the feel of running through lines with each other, Hermione and Luna had a lot of fun with the first run-through of the scene that starts the song loathing, and all to soon, the first rehearsal was over.

A/N wow, this was three pages on Microsoft word, and I think it's the longest chapter I have ever written without any songs in it. SWEET! Okay, so review to let me know what you think, and I now actually allow flames*gasp!*shocker! Because I believe that if you want to be bitchy about my story, go ahead and be bitchy because I know that with some of you there is just no stopping. So yeah…….REVEIW!!!!! oh, and Allie, if you are reading this, yes the first part was a Legally Blonde reference just for you! love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N okay, so I get about two reviews per chapter I post, so until I get five on this one, I am not updating, so tell all your friends! I want to know what you think!!!!!!! Anyways this chapter is more Harry and Luna, and they have …..something…..lalalala, I'm not telling, so you'll have to read it! Bwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3-

Never enough!

Harry couldn't believe it. He was late to practice again, and McGonagall was threatening to cut him out of the musical if he didn't shape up soon, for they only had four weeks left before opening night. As he neared the great hall, he remembered why he had been late in the first place.

_**Flashback:**_

"_What the hell? You think that just because I don't have the lead part, I'm going to monitor your every move. That's not fair!" Ginny shouted at the man she thought she loved. They stood at opposite ends of the common room and were shouting full force at each other._

_"I never said that! I said was that you're trying to control me! Everything I do has to be run through you first, so you can 'decide' if you want me to do it or not!" Harry shouted back. Anger coursed through every part of his being, he couldn't believe how juvenile she was being! _

_Ginny was shocked, he had never spoken to her this way before, and she had to say she preferred the quiet 'yes I'll do anything you say, Ginny' Harry to the new, outspoken one who actually had a backbone. Then she realized what exactly he was getting at._

_"If you're still mad because I forbid you to hang out with Luna except at rehearsal, you are about to cross the big no-no line, Harry." Harry rolled his eyes at her and took a few steps closer to her, pleased to see she took another few step back, so her back was pressed against the wall. She was trapped. Knowing what he had to do, he closed the remaining gap between them in three long strides. Leaning down to her so their faces were mere centimeters apart, he whispered in what he hoped was a low menacing voice,_

"_Ginny, Luna and I are just friends. We always have been, and that's how it will stay. Now if you can't deal with that, please tell me, and I'll know I'm not right for you." When he had no response from her, he nodded, straightened back up and turned to leave._

"_Where do you think you're going?" She asked harshly. Harry just turned and looked at her with anger in her eyes and replied with one word, _

"_Rehearsal." And with that, he turned and slammed the portraithole door behind him._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry clenched his hand so tightly around the door handle his knuckles were white. He sighed and slowly pulled the door open, as he heard faint singing, and realized they must have started without him. Only when he opened the door, he saw Luna practicing by herself, and panicked. Had he missed rehearsal all together? He suddenly recognized the song she was singing. It was _As long as your mine_, the duet they had together. He listened intently, waiting for his turn to come in, not that he minded listening to Luna sing.

'_Wow, she really does have an amazing voice. And she supports me for the things I do, unlike Ginny, who apparently I'm never good enough to date.'_ Harry realized what he had thought, and immediately shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head. It was crazy. He could _not_ feel that way for silly Luna, the dreamer. It just was not possible! Or was it? He refocused as he herd her start her part over, not being able to practice the harmony parts very well without him singing it with her.

Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Harry jumped in before she could restart again, and Luna gasped a little

"Oh!" and turned to she him smiling at her and she smiled back, glad he was here.

Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell….

Luna walked over to harry and took his hand, pulling him onto the stage while still singing.

Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Walking closer to her, harry gently cupped Luna's chin, and he lifted her head so that their eyes met.

They Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Luna gasped as she realized jus how close their lips were right then, but did not let it distract her, and kept singing.

And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

Their lips touched, and an electric current seemed to fuse them together. They broke apart now though, and, still acting, Harry asked

"What is it?" Luna laughed at how the words she was supposed to say were.

"It's just for the first time, I feel….wicked."

A/N Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…………………………………………………………………………………………………. Go ahead and hit the review button to let me know what you thought of this little chapter here, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I'm pretty much stuck on what to write between the choices below, but I want you people vote on what you want to happen next. So hit review and pick one!

* * *

(A)Harry starts to cheat on Ginny with Luna a little.

(B)Luna rejects harry, but later realizes that he really

does love her because he almost got himself killed for her.

(C) They avoid each other for a short period of time.

(D)Harry rejects her because he realizes how much he and

Ginny are in "love", and later hears her singing _Not that girl_.

* * *

Sooo, pick ONE choice, or make up your own, I really don't give a damn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You people are no help! WA! Anyways, it doesn't matter, because I decided what choice to use. So thank you to Ryo Muang and thank you to Hawk's-GaL4077 for helping me choose choice ……B!!!!! YAY!!!!! Anyways, here it is, finally, right? Enjoy, and then review!!!! And thank you also to Amber Pegasus and thank you to alexchan14

Luna couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just kissed the man of her dreams!!!! Her thoughts were racing as she walked down to rehearsal by her self, as she had been avoiding Harry ever since she told him this couldn't be happening because she thought he was using her to make Ginny jealous.

As she entered the great hall, she heard them going through the middle of dancing through life, and slipped in quietly, sitting near the back of the room, and waiting patently for the song to end. She loved Harry's voice. He had a rich, clear cut tenor/alto voice, and it macted perfectly with his person.

So - what's the most swankified place in town?

So - what's the most swankified place in town?

GALINDA  
(spoken) That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.

FIYERO  
(spoken) Sounds perfect.  
Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it's light  
Find the prettiest girl  
Give 'er a whirl  
Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Come on - follow me  
You'll be happy to be there

ALL  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust

FIYERO  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to

ALL  
Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life

FIYERO  
So keep dancing through

BOQ  
(spoken) Miss Galinda - I hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night.

GALINDA(spoken) Oh - that's so kind. But you know what would  
be even kinder?  
(sung) See that tragically beautiful girl  
The one in the chair  
It seems so unfair  
We should go on a spree  
And not she  
Gee  
I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were to go invite her

BOQ  
(spoken) Well, maybe - I could invite her!

GALINDA  
Oh, Bick, really?  
You would do that for me?

BOQ  
(spoken) I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda

GALINDA  
(spoken) So...

FIYERO  
(spoken) So I'll be picking you up around eight?

GALINDA(spoken) After all -  
(sung) Now that we've met one another

FIYERO AND GALINDA  
It's clear we deserve each other

GALINDA  
You're perfect

FIYERO  
You're perfect

BOTH  
So we're perfect together  
Born to be forever  
Dancing through life

NESSAROSE  
(spoken) Oh, Elphaba - isn't it wonderful?  
(sung) Finally, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this Munchkin boy  
Galinda found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Elphaba, see?  
We deserve each other  
And Galinda helped it come true  
We deserve each other,  
Me and Boq  
(spoken) Please, Elphaba try to understand.

ELPHABA  
I do:  
(spoken) Listen, Glinda - Nessa and I were talking about you  
just now.

GALINDA  
(spoken) And I was just talking about you! I thought you  
might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!  
(sung) It's really, uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know black is this year's pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here, out of the goodness of my heart.

BOQ  
(spoken) Listen, Nessa.

NESSAROSE  
(spoken) Yes?

BOQ  
Uh - Nessa  
I've got something to confess, a  
Reason why, well -  
Why I asked you here tonight  
Now I know it isn't fair

NESSAROSE  
(spoken) Oh, Boq, I know why.

BOQ  
(spoken) You do?

NESSAROSE  
It's because I'm in this chair  
And you felt sorry for me  
Well - isn't that right?

BOQ  
(spoken) No! No! It's because, because,  
(sung) Because you are so beautiful!

NESSAROSE  
Oh, Boq, I think you're wonderful!  
And we deserve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we, Boq?

BOQ  
(spoken) You know what?  
(sung) Let's dance.

NESSAROSE  
(spoken) What?!

BOQ  
Let's dance!

ALL  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust  
If only because dust  
Is what we come to!  
And the strange thing  
Your life could end up changing  
While you're dancing  
Through!

Luna jolted back to reality when professor Dumbledore called out

"Has anyone seen Miss. Lovegood?" Luna stood, and he smiled.

"Ah, there you are. Excellent! O, miss Granger, you can now practice For good with her and then we can run through Not that girl, alright?" They both nodded, and stepped up on stage.

(Elphaba):  
I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you...

(Glinda):  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

(Glinda):  
Because I knew you

(Both):  
I have been changed for good

(Elphaba):  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

(Glinda):  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

(Both):  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

(Glinda):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

(Elphaba):  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

(Both):  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

(Glinda):  
And because I knew you...

(Elphaba):  
Because I knew you...

(Both):  
Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...

The audience was stunned. That was the first time that song had been sung perfectly. As Hermione Stepped off stage, she gently squeezed Luna's shoulder and whispered

"Good luck!" She nodded numbly. There, in the very front row was Harry. And Ginny. Snogging. Luna Quickly pushed the unwanted thoughts that came with the unwanted tears away as the music began and she began to sing

Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl:

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

For the second time, everyone who had heard her sing was stunned. Her voice had even pried Harry and Ginny apart with an invisible crowbar. There was so much emotion behind the words she sang it was hard not to stare. The tears filled her eyes as Ginny quickly got over it and captivated Harry's attention once more, and Luna rushed off the stage, determined not to let them see her cry. It was over. She had no chance, because she had ruined it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to apologize that it's taken me so long to update, but its better late then never, right? I would also like to thank my eternal muse for this story, Amber Pegasus. She has reviewed every chapter, giving me the support I needed and helpful suggestions along the way. Here's to you, and I hope I didn't botch your idea or anything. And Happy Christmas & a Joyous New Year To every one!

Ginny wandered around the grounds, searching for her friend, if she was lucky enough to still be called her friend. She honestly had no idea why she had done that when she knew that she was the one who truly possessed Harry's heart. She just felt so protective of him, and she knew how much Luna loved him, you could see it when they looked at him.

It had begun to rain, and soon Ginny gave up all hope of ever finding Luna. Then she saw it. What it was, Ginny wasn't sure at first, but as she drew near to it, she could she that it was not an it at all, but Luna crying. Ginny felt her heart pang with guilt. Her best friend was soaking wet, slumped over the fountain sobbing her heart out.

"Luna?" She asked softly, reaching forward to touch her. Luna glared so harshly at her when she looked up at her, Ginny pulled back and sat next to her instead.

"Luna, look, you may not believe me now, but I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why I did what I did, but I never realized how much you cared for him." Ginny hopped this made some impact, and Luna nodded, causing her to smile, glad she was still her friend.

"So, we're cool then?" she asked, clarifying this brief ray of hope. Luna stood suddenly stood, finally speaking.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Congratulations, Ginny. You just made the part of Elphiba. I'm quitting the play." She spat out harshly before turning on her heel and walking briskly in the other direction. Ginny was too quick though and grabbed her elbow.

"Okay, whats with the bitchy attitude that came out of nowhere?" she demanded, forcing Luna to look at her again, this time unfazed by her glare of death. Luna would never drop out of something she loved doing if she had a little crush on her love interest......

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get inside, because if you didn't notice, it's raining." She tried to pull free, but Ginny was raised as the only girl in a family of nine, apart from her mother, and had gained strength from the multiple fights she had been in with them.

"No, Luna. There's more to this then you're letting on." Ginny knew her too well. She knew that if she put Luna under pressure, she would reveal all.

"What makes you think that you know me so well? You, the prettiest girl, the most outgoing girl, and the girl that every boy wants to be with. No one will go out with little miss looney Lovegood. No one takes notice that she has feelings like everybody else around her. No guy ever noticed me but him, and you took him from me. The girl who could have any boy, and you had to go and choose the one boy who took an interest in me." Luna stopped to wipe the tears from her face, the continued in a stronger voice then Ginny had ever heard her use. It was only filled with hate and anger, all dreaminess gone.

"You don't deserve him, you know that? You go around treating him like Shit, and he still follows you around like you some golden prize, or you can tell him how to get his parents back from the dead." The grip Ginny had on Luna's arm was now slack as she realized that Luna had no childhood crush or fantasy, she was head over heels in love with the one man she needed to live. Harry. Luan also noticed that she was no longer being held in place by her former friend, and she began to back away slowly, saying her final words to Ginny.

"If you still want me to play the love interest of your boyfriend, I will. But I'm begging you, please, please, please don't tell Harry. I value his friendship as much as I value yours, and I can't bear to loose either of you. I know he wouldn't want to be near me at all if he knew. So please don't tell him." Ginny nodded numbly before she realized what she had to say.

"Hey, wait! You really should do the musical. I know you love to sing, and you love to dance, as well as act. I only have one talent, my voice. So you should do it, or else we're hopeless." Luna nodded, then turned and entered the castle. A few minutes later, Ginny followed her inside. She knew they would work thing out. They had to, because Luna was, in a sense, her only sister.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I finally figured out the next chapter! And it only took me……6…months…..okay….I feel stupid now. Here's what you've all been waiting for…I hope.



Opening Night

Luna paced back and forth impatiently, in full costume, listening closely as the last cords of 'No one Mourns the Wicked', and waiting for her entrance. The next thing she knew she was out on the stage, singing along with the rest of them during 'Dear Old Shiz', partly hidden by the shadows.

And then the lights dimmed, and she took a deep breath as her first solo song started up.

Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good:

When I meet the Wizard  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since: since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
by my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -  
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior  
shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
would it be all right by you  
if I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
that's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and:

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!

The next few scenes were a blur, and before Luna knew it, she was kneeling in front of Harry. Singing with Harry. Kissing harry. And, like they had millions of times before, they broke apart, and he asked her

"What is it?" Luna knew she had to tell him, but she couldn't. Not now.

"It's just… for the first time…I feel… wicked…" and their lips met again. Once, twice, and a third time as the curtains closed so that the set could be chanced quickly for the last few scenes.

As they opened up once again, Luna stepped out on the stage, beginning the next song.

Fiyero!

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
that's my new creed  
my road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
goes unpunished!

Nessa …..  
Doctor Dillamond…..  
Fiyero…..  
Fiyero!!

One question haunts and hurts  
too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!

For the third time that night, Luna's memory became a blur, and then it was over, and Harry was pulling a dazed Luna out on stage for the bows. Then her dad was there, handing her a dozen roses, and hugging her fiercely, before the rest of the cast lifted both her and Harry onto their shoulders, cheering and clapping. Luna could not wait until the next night, so that she could carry out her plan.



A/N: and there you go! Stay tuned to find out what Luna could be planning!


	8. Chapter 8

Performance Night # 2:

Luna smiled to herself as she hummed a made up song while brushing out her magic created black hair. She couldn't wait until tonight. She hoped he would respond in a positive way, because if he rejected her, it meant that Luna had read all the signs wrong, and she really hated being wrong, in any way shape, or form.

Hermione was there then, helping Luna gather her hair into the braid she was supposed to have for most of the performance. Then Professor McGonagall was there as well, transfiguring her skin green and her eyes brown. Luna Smiled at the effect, as she really did look like the character after all this was done, and she had her frock on.

Hermione, who now was a spitting image of Glinda, with blue eyes and bouncy blonde curls, sat next to her, applying last minute touches to her wardrobe. Luna could tell her, but she knew that odds were Hermione would only disapprove. Besides, the show was starting soon, and they both told each other to "break a leg" before sharing a quick hug and going their separate ways. Once again, the night's events quickly became a blur for Luna, as her excitement washed over her. Finally, they had reached her and Harry's duet for the second time, and she suddenly had to will herself not to throw up, as the nervousness she had held at bay crashed over her. But before she had a chance to do anything, the music started and she began to sing the song she now knew so well.

"Kiss me too fiercely,

hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine" she began, timidly at first, but growing stronger as the music swelled. And then he began to sing, and she remembered why she was doing what she was about to do.

"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell"  
And then they both sang together, their voices blending perfectly with the others, easily sounding better than they ever had before.

"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time"  
Soon it was near the end of the song, how ever, and before she knew it, they were back to their speaking lines.

"What is it?" Harry asked her, cupping her cheek like he'd never let go., and Luna smiled.

"It's just - for the first time, I love you….." and before he could react, she did what she was supposed to do, the gap between them closed, and the curtain for scenery change fell.

Harry looked up at Luna in astonishment.

"Y- you love me?" he honestly would of never of guessed. Luna nodded serenely.

"Yes Harry, I love you. But I don't want you." This statement shocked Harry even more than finding out the woman he was ready to leave his girlfriend for was in love with him.

"Wh- what? But I thought you said… you did say that you.. that you loved me. Didn't you?" she smiled, and to Harry's utter astonishment, threw her head back and laughed openly.

"Yes, I did. But your dating my best friend in the entire world, Harry. I can't be with you, now or ever knowing that at some point, I might have been the reason that she had her heart broken." She quickly stood, pulling him up with her, before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"It may not be what's fair, but neither is taking advantage of your girlfriend's friend just because you think she'll be 'easy'." And with that, she flounced away, leaving Harry dumfounded in her wake.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: awwww…. Only my always loyal friend, Amber Pegasus, reviewed…. Not that I'm complaining. I'm really not. I would just like more reviews is all….. Anywhoo… for Amber if no one else, I am pleased to present part 3/7 of the final chapters of Hogwarts School Musical. I know, It will be over before you know it!!! It will also be the first story I actually finish on here, so don't blame me if you hate it…. Okay! Onward we march! OH! I also want to apologize for this chapter being so short in advance, but I wanted suspense, and in the end it helps move the plot along a lot smoother.

* * *

Luna sat in the common room the following morning, feeling many emotions at once. Last night she was so proud of herself for saying what she said to Harry, but now her stomach felt queasy and she began to dread seeing him again. Why had she told him she didn't want him? That was so _stupid_ of her.

She sighed again before she decided to go for a walk around the lake, as she couldn't think shut up on such a lovely day. Quickly dashing upstairs to put on some shoes, she found a note slid under the door, and it was addressed to her. Curious, she picked it up as well and walked back down the steps, opening it only when she finally reached the lake. There were two things inside of the envelope. One being a letter, but the other was the most expensive necklace Luna had ever seen.

It was a delicate black frame necklace shaped to look like a butterfly, with pink, blue, yellow, and green gems set in various places so that it shimmered when the sunlight shone on it. Now she HAD to know who it was from. Nobody ever sent her letters, not even her dad, so for somebody to send something this exquisite was too much for her to comprehend. She slipped the parchment out of the envelope as well, looking for a name, but the only thing the letter said was;

_Luna,_

_I have watched you perform twice now, and have seen you in many rehearsals. You are even more beautiful than this necklace._

_Please accept this gift from me, wear it tonight if you can._

_I love you._

_~Your secret admirer_

Luna read and re-read the note at least 5 different times before it registered that someone was either very insane, or it was Harry.

_"Well, either way, I'm not wearing this stupid necklace tonight. If it's from Harry, he'll think I've changed my mind about not wanting him. And if it's NOT Harry, then that would make this person very scary, and maybe even dangerous."_ She thought as she placed both items back in the envelope. She sighed again as heavy clouds filled the sky and a drop of rain hit her knee. Pulling herself up, she grabbed the letter/present and trudged back to the front doors of the castle, making it inside just before the downpour started.

* * *

A/N: Sooo....Yeah. Luna may or may not have a stalker, because wouldn't Harry SIGN HIS NAME??????? Think it over. OH! And unless I get chapter 10 up sometime in the next couple days, there will be no updates for a long while, because I have a camp to go to!!!! REVEIW!!!!


End file.
